


A Spell to Help You Sleep

by jayyxx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Actually pretty Gen, Friendship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: Harvey blushes something fierce. “Why are you helping me?”Nick smiles. Who knew a mortal would make him feel this soft.





	A Spell to Help You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ∀`♥) hi
> 
> i'm sure this is very ooc (i know harv is still very scared of magic...) but i really couldnt stop myself. I love my lil harvey....
> 
> also idk anything about the caos universe or witches so correct me if im wrong

Nick could very easily go on and on about how much this mortal does _not_ deserve Sabrina, but he looks so tired. Nick’s not sure anything will even stick in that fearful brain of his. He sighs and leans against the doorframe at the same time Harvey picks himself up, and steps inside. 

“What did that mean?” He asks with all his mortal curiosity. Nick has always found it charming, how wide-eyed they get about witchy things. He turns around as Harvey retreats into his house. “The firstborn son thing?”

Nick tugs his mouth to one side and steps inside after him. Without them holding it open, the front door creeks closed. “The Red Angel of Night would have taken every firstborn in town; mortal or witch.” 

The boy looks shocked. He quickly glances to where the stairs lead down to his father in the basement. “...Are you the first born?” 

Nick looks him up and down, enjoying the fearful vibrations he’s still sending off. He nods, watching in glee as the mortal’s eyebrows raise in shock again. 

“And you’re sure we’re okay, now?”

Nick has to smile at that. How very sweet. “Yes, Harvey,” he sighs. 

He deflates like a balloon. “Okay.” He says, then repeats it a couple of times while looking aimlessly around the room. “Can you help me push the couch back?” He asks softly. 

Nick looks over to the couch pressed against the back door entrance. He’s sure Harvey could move it by himself, but he seems very... vulnerable right now. A little shaky in his knees and sweaty in his hands. He nods, and Harvey looks grateful. He moves to shut and lock the door behind him before following Nick to the living room. 

Together, they bring the couch away from the door and back to its original position. Without word, they begin to clean up the rest of the house: Harvey, pushing furniture back where it belongs, and Nick whispering, removing quiet spells to ensure the windows slide open again. He yanks hard on one in the kitchen, but it doesn’t budge. 

He scowls at it, says his reversing spell again, and pulls harder. 

“Here,” there’s a heat at his back as Harvey crowds up behind him, “you’ve gotta pull this side too,” he says, aiding Nick in opening the window. 

As soon as it slides open, and Nick is sure the spell is gone, Harvey takes two big steps back, nearly leaving the kitchen. “Takes...Takes two sets’a hands.”

Nick cocks his head. 

This Harvey is so different from the one he met before, full of false power and spurred on by fear. This Harvey lets himself be mortal, as he should, and shows his gratitude and trust for Nick openly. Nick can’t help but drink it in. 

“Do... Do you think is safe to get my dad?”

Nick had forgotten all about the guy. He nods, “Yes. I should be going.”

“Wait...!” Harvey stops him, as if he had moved from his spot leaning against the kitchen sink. Nick raises an eyebrow. “Could you check the upstairs windows. Just before you go?” He asks, polite, stuttering a bit.

Neither of them say anything in agreement, just step away from each other and follow their separate staircases. 

 

Nick had only ventured into the boy's room before he returned. In that short time, though, he got a look into the life of a mortal boy. He briefly wondered if he would have a room like this, were he mortal. Would he decorate with posters on every surface, colours clashing and shouting?

The sound of the mortal stepping into the room would have started Nick, if he hadn’t been listening for every footstep. 

“Dad’s totally asleep. I think I’ll just leave him there ‘til morning.” Harvey sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Nick watches as Harvey takes off his over shirt and collapses heavily on his bed. “I’m sorry for keeping you. You can go now.”

Smirking, Nick steps to him. “You know, this is maybe the longest time I’ve ever spent with a mortal.” He says, hands behind his back as he takes in the rest of Harvey’s room. 

The boy groans. “Why do you call us that?”

Nick scoffs. “What, mortal?” 

“Yeah.”

“Because you _die._ ”

“You don’t?”

“Well eventually, yes.”

“Then you’re also mortal.” 

Nick smirks. He likes this one. He steps towards him. “Lie back, I’ll put you to sleep.”

“What?!” Harvey jumps. Nick rolls his eyes in response. 

“I don’t think you’ll get any sleep after what you’ve just been through. You’re all jumpy.” 

“Well, what about you?” The boy asks, unconsciously sliding down onto his back, laying against his pillows. 

“I’ll leave.” He says, even as he sits himself on the bed beside his hip. 

Harvey blushes something fierce. “Why are you helping me?”

Nick smiles. Who knew a mortal would make him feel this soft. “Sabrina asked me here. It’s what she would have done.” 

Her name hangs heavy over them together, on top of Harvey’s sheets. He’s quick to bring him back to the subject at hand with a tilt of his head, raising one brow.

Harvey, the sweet thing, seems sceptical about the whole thing. “Will... What will it feel like?” 

Leaning closer to him, a hand balanced on his bed, Nick whispers, “let me show you.” 

The thought of being the first one to show the mortal magic makes him warm. The look on Harvey when looks up at him and nods, eyes full of all that trust again, makes him burn.

Nick moves to touch his head, necessary for the spell to work. 

Harvey bats his hand, lightly, only to ask: “will you lock the house door before you leave?” 

Nick feels something swell below his ribs. He understands why Sabrina loves him. He’s soft, eyes bright, lashes long. Childlike, like a boy who grew up too fast. 

Nick places a hand in his hair, thumb smooths over his eyebrow. “Yes, Harvey.” He whispers. 

Blush still high on his cheeks, the boy nods, and closes his eyes. So vulnerable. Precious. Breakable. 

Nick soothes the hand through his hair, and Harvey sighs into it, relaxing even without the spell. Nick thinks with a hitch that he could just sit here all night, soothe the boys' troubles away with his fingers. His long nails pressing into his scalp. He wouldn’t even have to say a spell; the boy would sleep under his hand with just a little bit of attention. For he doesn’t know any different, he doesn’t know the spell must be said, for all he knows, this is the spell. 

Nick steals himself, and whispers softly _”the moon is up, I hold its piece, the silver dust will guard my peace,”_ three times, his hand dancing through the boy’s thick hair as he does. 

With that, the mortal boy is huffing soft breathes against his pillow and Nick has overstayed his welcome. He stands without giving Harvey a second glance, and leaves, ensuring the front door locks behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!  
> find me [here](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> find Nick's sleep spell [here](https://wiccanspells.info/a-spell-to-help-you-sleep/)
> 
> xo


End file.
